The invention relates to straps, bands, hoops, bangles, sleeves, bracelets, necklaces, anklets, chokers and like decorative and/or utilitarian articles. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in articles which can be converted from structures of finite length into circumferentially complete (e.g., ring-shaped, hoop-shaped or loop-shaped) bodies. Typical examples of such articles are bracelets, anklets, necklaces and chokers which must be provided with clasps, catches, clips or other types of couplings to permit detachment from the leg, hand or neck of a wearer and rapid and convenient reapplication.
A drawback of presently known articles (e.g., necklaces) of the above outlined character is that, if the flexible component is to carry a string of pearls, other types of beads, stones or like ornamental objects, the clasp normally prevents removal of such objects from the flexible component because it comprises two main (male and female) parts, namely one at each end of the flexible component. Therefore, if the user wishes to remove a damaged object or to replace some or all of the objects with another set of objects, such work is normally carried out by a jeweler with attendant expenditures for charges and loss in time. The situation is further aggravated if the neighboring objects on the flexible component of a necklace are separated from each other by knots; any changes in the distribution and/or in the number of objects necessitate restringing by a specialist who must destroy the component and replace it with a fresh flexible component. It is also known to simply tie the ends of an elongated flexible component of a necklace to each other so that the necklace can be slipped over the head for the purpose of wearing it or for the purpose of moving it off the neck.
On the other hand, there exists an urgent need for a versatile article which can be used as a strap, hoop, bangle, choker, anklet, necklace or bracelet so that the user can alter the number of objects which are strung onto the flexible component and/or that the user can remove all objects and/or that the user can rearrange the distribution of objects which are to be strung onto the flexible component. Furthermore, it is often desirable to employ the flexible component of a necklace, a bracelet or a like article without any beads, pearls, stones or like objects, e.g., for suspension of a pendant, a brooch or any other part which is suitable for a particular occasion.